


Courtyard

by LobsterLobster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: DINLUKE, Fluff, M/M, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterLobster/pseuds/LobsterLobster
Summary: There was a small green leaf caught in Din’s hair. Luke reached out and brushed it away. Din flinched at his touch. He quickly regained his composure, or tried to, but still looked rather startled.“Sorry,” Luke said, grimacing, “I forgot you don’t like being touched. There was a leaf.”“I never said that,” Din said.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 636





	Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> Some time after Season 2, Din tracks down Grogu at Luke’s brand new Jedi Academy. He decides to stick around. Also, not super relevant to this story, but I’m ignoring the Sequels in favor of the old EU.

Luke Skywalker sat in a grassy courtyard inside the ancient temple complex on Yavin IV. He leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him, enjoying the warm sunlight that filtered through the trees as he watched his young student. Grogu scampered through the grass, chasing after one of the small flying insects that nested under the trees. Each time he got close, the insect flitted away, its wings making a soft buzzing sound.

Finally, the Mandalorian came over and sat down beside Luke. Luke had sensed him arrive several minutes ago then stand leaning against the stone wall, quietly watching. Luke had pretended not to notice. Now he smiled at Din, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Din replied. His visor tracked Grogu’s movements. “What Jedi skill is this then?”

“Hunting and tracking, of course. A very important skill for any Jedi,” Luke said. He thought he heard Din chuckle a little at that, but he couldn’t be sure.

They watched as Grogu jumped again, grabbing and catching his prey. He held the small buzzing insect triumphantly in his little claws. Through the Force, Luke felt a flicker of pride come from Din. Then Grogu popped the insect into his mouth and crunched it.

“No, Grogu! That’s not…food,” Luke called out, too late. This time he was sure he heard Din laugh.

“Saw that coming,” Din said.

Grogu noticed Din and walked over to him. He climbed into Din’s lap and reached his hands up, making soft squeaking noises. Din reached up and slowly removed his helmet, setting it carefully on the grass beside him. Grogu tilted his head to the side and cooed, staring up at him. Din touched the tip of Grogu’s ear.

Then another buzzing insect caught Grogu’s eye and the child scrambled down out of Din’s lap and went chasing after it.

Luke tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze over his skin. He savored these quiet mornings, before the heat of the day set in and he got busy with Jedi lessons and Din disappeared to work on his ship or patrol the jungle for danger. Secretly, he suspected that Din enjoyed it too, but maybe that was wishful thinking on Luke’s part.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed that Din was watching him. He did that sometimes. A quirk, Luke assumed, of being accustomed to always wearing a helmet, where people couldn’t quite tell where he was looking.

There was a small green leaf caught in Din’s hair. Luke reached out and brushed it away. Din flinched at his touch. He quickly regained his composure, or tried to, but still looked rather startled.

“Sorry,” Luke said, grimacing, “I forgot you don’t like being touched. There was a leaf.”

“I never said that,” Din said.

“You never said what?” Luke was confused.

“I never said I don’t like being touched. You surprised me, that’s all,” Din explained, adding, “I’m not used to it.”

“Oh,” Luke said, relaxing a little. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, had wanted to ask since he’d first met Din. He settled on something open ended. “What _are_ you used to?”

Din turned his head to watch Grogu again and for a moment Luke thought he’d pushed too far, but then Din answered. “I’m used to wearing my helmet.”

His speech was a little stilted, the way it always got when he talked about himself, but got smoother as he continued, “I’m used to fighting. Stormtroopers, bounties, other hunters. Other Mandalorians, sometimes. I’m used to people trying to take my helmet. People looking at me and immediately calculating how much my beskar is worth. Even if they don’t say so, I can tell. But they usually say so.”

Luke thought that might be the most that Din had spoken at once in the weeks that he’d been here. He waited a moment to see if he was going to say more, but Din got quiet again. He pulled absently at the grass.

“That’s why I think it’s so remarkable that despite a life with so much violence, you’re still so gentle,” Luke said.

Din turned and the look he gave Luke was so completely incredulous that Luke had to restrain himself from laughing. Probably nobody had ever called him that before, and understandably so.

“Okay, maybe that’s not the best word choice…but it is true! Look how good you are with Grogu,” Luke pointed out.

Din looked skeptical, “He’s a baby.”

Luke sighed. This was a nice hole he’d dug for himself. He tried one more time, “All I’m trying to say is…I’m a very good judge of character. And I can tell that you’re a kind man, Din Djarin.”

Din thought for a moment but evidently still couldn’t bring himself to accept the compliment. He shrugged, went back to picking stalks of grass. “Only to my friends,” he said.

“And that includes me, right?” Luke asked.

“Of course,” Din’s expression was worried.

Luke grinned to let Din know that he’d been teasing. Though it was nice to know for sure.

Din finally cracked a small smile. “For now,” he said.

Luke laughed, “Oh no, you can’t take it back now!”

He laid back on the grass, interlocking his fingers behind his head. A moment later Din did the same. Luke watched a bird cross the blue sky. He turned to his side so that he could see Din’s profile.

“What do you like then?” Luke asked.

Din turned his head to look at him with a quizzical expression.

“You said before that you don’t mind being touched, if it’s not a surprise.” That wasn’t exactly what Din had meant, and Luke knew it, but he was suddenly feeling bold. Luke decided to take a guess, “Do you like to have your hair touched?”

Din blinked a few times. His eyes searched Luke’s face. He abruptly sat up. Luke held his breath. He was sure that Din was going to put on his helmet and leave. He prepared to apologize, to say he didn’t mean anything by it and to burry his feelings again. Then Din looked down at him.

“I don’t know,” he said, and there was something about the way his eyes held Luke’s that made the admission feel like an invitation.

Luke sat up, shifted a little bit closer to Din, didn’t break his gaze. He reached out and gently used his fingertips to brush Din’s hair back from his face. Din didn’t pull away. If anything, Luke thought that a little of the tension in his shoulders eased. Luke repeated the motion, lingering a little longer this time.

Din’s eyes fell half closed and he let out a slow breath. He leaned slightly closer to Luke, so his shoulder was barely pressed against Luke’s.

Luke smiled. He said softly, “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Luke ran his fingers through Din’s hair, admiring how soft it felt. They were sitting very close now. Din leaned forward and rested his forehead on Luke’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Luke’s back. Din’s breath was warm against Luke’s throat. He let his arm rest on Din’s shoulder, let his fingers tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. He was dangerously close to getting completely carried away.

He was surprised at how good it felt. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Luke had been longing for this exact feeling for weeks now, but at least during waking hours he was very good at pretending that he wasn’t.

When Din shifted and started to pull away, Luke felt a rush of disappointment. He reluctantly dropped his hand. But Din only pulled back enough to look him in the eye. From this close, Luke could see the tiny specks of color in his brown eyes.

Din tilted his head and kissed Luke. It was sweet and tender and over far too soon. Luke’s surprise had barely given way to pleasure when Din was pulling away.

Luke could only watch as Din stood up, pausing only to pick up his helmet, which he tucked under one arm. He walked across the courtyard and found Grogu poking around some exposed tree roots.

“Come on, kid, let’s get you some breakfast before you eat all the bugs on the moon,” Din said.

Grogu’s ears perked up at the word ‘breakfast’. He followed after Din back to where Luke was still sitting on the ground. The sun flashed off Din’s armor. Luke had to shield his eyes to look up at him.

Din held out his hand to Luke. There was a questioning look in his eyes, as if to ask, ‘Are you okay?’

Luke smiled. He took Din’s hand and let him pull him to his feet. Once he was standing, he held onto Din’s hand for a few seconds longer than necessary. Then they walked together back into the temple.

Yes, Luke decided, this was definitely his favorite time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this ship! I hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
